marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nameless One (Earth-96173)
| Last = | HistoryText = This extradimensional being, unhuman in appearance and surrounded by vapors, inhabited another dimension in Earth-96173. It was evil in intent and an opponent to the Sorcerer Supreme of its universe, Thomas Lindmer. The Human witch Morgan le Fay was exiled to this dimension c. 1478,These dates are to be considered topical - they are based in the fact that the movie was released in 1978 and these events are supposed to have happened 500 years before that point. and once there she submitted to this nameless being. In exchange for her service, The Nameless One used its power to restore le Fay's youth, a feat beyond her own skills, so that she would not become an old hag. In 1978, the barrier between this dark dimension and Earth was weakened. The Nameless One saw a chance to send le Fay as her envoy to Earth with a quest: She would kill the Sorcerer Supreme and go after his successor (Apparently the Nameless One was unable to cross the barrier himself). She would only have three days for this quest, not even knowing the identity of the successor, and Lindmer would be warned of her presence. The Nameless One scrutinized le Fay's activities, and saw her finding that Dr. Stephen Strange, a psychiatrist, was the successor. It saw le Fay trying to kill Strange with a spell, but the doctor was protected by his mystical ring. It also surveyed le Fay trying to cause a traffic accident when Strange was going to visit Lindmer, but Strange's high moral and natural talent saved him. Finally, le Fay trapped a college student, Clea Lake, in the higher astral plane, which motivated Strange to magically travel there to rescue here. Le Fay sent the demon Balzaroth to capture Strange in his quest, specifying that Strange was to be taken alive. However, Strange defeated Balzaroth, rescued Lake and left the dimension. Le Fay intended to punish Balzaroth, but she was interrupted by the angry Nameless One. The Nameless One claimed that, while thrice she had a chance to kill Strange, le Fay had purposedly stopped her hand. The witch admitted to have feelings toward Strange, but the Nameless One threatened to snatch her youth so that Strange would see her as an old, ugly woman forever. Le Fay agreed then to capture Strange and bring him to the Nameless One so that he could be killed. Le Fay returned to Earth and captured Lindmer, taking him to the dark dimension with the help of another demon, Asmodeus. Once there, Lindmer was imprisoned and tortured. Le Fay then took Strange with her and tried to tempt, corrupt and seduce him. However, when Strange discovered the confined wizard, he opposed le Fay and defeated her in a magic duel. With le Fay stunned, Strange took Lindmer back to Earth. The Nameless One then appeared and sentenced le Fay to look like a crone. It even said that she could vainly beg for her own death. Le Fay tried to appeal and promised to serve it if it reversed the spell, but it had abandoned le Fay. However, soon afterward, le Fay was seen as a TV celebrity and self-help expert on Earth, again looking like a young woman. | Powers = *The Nameless One has shown a number of powers which may be related to its own nature as a non-human being, or may be the result of learned magic. Those include: ** The ability to break the barrier between dimensions and send its minion, Morgan le Fay, to Earth. This can only be done when the barrier weakens for other reasons. ** The ability to monitor le Fay's acts on Earth. ** The ability to restore or remove le Fay's young age (or at least the appearance of it). ** The ability to transport quickly and disappear within its own dimension. ** The ability to resist when le Fay tries to invoke it. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = *The Nameless One does not neccessarily understand the actions of human beings, as proved by the fact that he did not know why le Fay had purposedly failed to kill Strange - but the Nameless One found a pattern in her acts to question her about it. *The Nameless One smokes. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *In the movie ''Dr. Strange'', the Nameless One is a puppet, voiced by uncredited actor David Hooks. The character is not named in the movie (not even as "Nameless One") and IMDB suggests that he may be intended to be Dormammu. While the Nameless One is portrayed as a male, it is unclear whether he has any sex at all. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * }}